


M'baku x Alina: Alternate Universe

by alienprincesspoop



Series: M'baku x Alina [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha M'Baku (Marvel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Drama, Asian Character(s), Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Belligerent Sexual Tension, Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Black Panther Fandom Appreciation 2020, Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), Comics/Movie Crossover, Cross-cultural, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heteronormativity, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Universe, Minor Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Old-Fashioned, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Other, POV Alternating, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Singapore, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Superheroes, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology, Wet Dream, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienprincesspoop/pseuds/alienprincesspoop
Summary: During her time in Wakanda, Alina Chen finds herself in the company of Lord M'baku, leader of the Jabari tribe.Alina finds the man irksome. Maybe even a little terrifying. But she refuses to let him intimidate her into submission in her new role as Wakandan ambassador to the Asia Pacific. This is easier said than done, and she soon finds herself crossing an unspoken boundary with the mountain king, with consequences that will change the course of her story altogether.Inspired by the Steve x Alina series, this alternate universe follows the story of M'baku x Alina and asks the quintessential fanfic question: What if?Author's note: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to the author except for the protagonist, A.C., which is the author's original creation. This character was inspired by the character of Astrid Leong, as portrayed by Gemma Chan in Crazy Rich Asians. All other names, characters, and places belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and are borrowed for fictional purposes.
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), M'Baku (Marvel)/Original Character(s), M'Baku (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), M'Baku/N'Gamo (Marvel), M'Baku/Steve Rogers, M'Baku/T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: M'baku x Alina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706338
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. A King Who Does Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve x Alina: Post Civil War (2016 - 2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379170) by [alienprincesspoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienprincesspoop/pseuds/alienprincesspoop). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is an offshoot of the Steve x Alina series. It starts in Chapter 9 of Part 3, titled "Kings and Queens". 
> 
> Alina spends a day in Jabari and discovers many surprising things about the tribe and their leader. After a long day touring Jabari Land, she sits for dinner with Lord M'baku. He shows her the secret history of the Jabari and follows with an invitation for tea. 
> 
> The AU begins with the sentence in bold. Enjoy! x

"Thank you for sharing the stories of the great hall with me. I am grateful to have learned so much about Jabari today."

They were in M'baku's part of the palace now, in a study of some sort. Alina looked around at his enormous collection of books, stacked in tall bookcases spanning the height of the ceiling. Their presence explained M'baku's surreptitious knowledge of the outside world.

Her gaze traveled to the lit fireplace in the corner and a white cat snoozing on a brown pillow next to it. Alina smiled to herself. Of course, the man had a cat.

She sipped from her cup of tea, eyes connecting to M'baku's across the small table.

"There would have been much more for you to see had you chosen to stay. Like the river, for example."

Alina kept her eyes on the dark brown tea.

"I would have very much liked to see the waters in Jabari," she paused and looked up at him. "But, I'm afraid I must return to Birnin Zana."

M'baku put his teacup down. It was so small against his hands; it looked almost comical. Then, he sat back in his chair and spread his legs, enveloping the space before him in white fabric. Alina forced herself to keep her eyes on his face. He looked back at her, neck craned in repose.

"Is it for the Captain?"

Alina stopped, her mind racing to search for an answer.

"If I didn't know any better, Lord M'baku, I would think that your interest in my life was not strictly diplomatic."

M'baku avoided her gaze as he poured himself another cup of tea. Then, he brought it to his lips, taking a languid sip.

"You would not be wrong."

He placed the cup back down, keeping his eyes on her, and Alina felt goosebumps rise along her shoulders and neck.

"I am looking for a second wife."

She stopped in shock as she watched him sit back in his chair. M'baku gazed at her for a long moment.

"I'm kidding," he said, a big smile creeping unto his face. "I don't even have a first."

He started to giggle to himself. Alina let out a breath and eyed him, trying and failing to stop a smile. He broke into laughter at that, rubbing his lips. Alina took a sip of tea, trying to calm her beating heart.

After his laughter subsided, she looked at him and spoke.

"Why?"  
M'baku glanced at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you not have a wife?"

He crinkled his eyebrows.

"I assume it's not for lack of wanting. Or choice."

Another eyebrow raise.

"And why would you assume that?"

She shrugged, maintaining her eyes on his face. He looked at her as if measuring her up then let out a deep breath.

"I do not have time to court a queen."

Ah, the classic "too busy" excuse.

"Maybe that is your mistake. A queen need not be courted. She makes her intentions known."

He looked at her. "Are you speaking from experience, Ms. Chen?"

She flashed him a smile, and he chuckled, shaking his head. They sat in companionable silence for a while as Alina reflected on how they got to this topic.

"The Captain and I…have a history."

M'baku waited. Alina looked at her cup and continued.

"Would you agree with me, Lord M'baku, if I were to say that a man must honor his woman?"

"Yes."

"And bound up in that honor is his recognition that she is within her right to choose. Whether or not to stand by him, especially in times of uncertainty."

M'baku nodded.

"The Captain has done me a great dishonor."

M'baku was silent, watching her. The moment went by just long enough for Alina to look away.

"A man must honor his woman. But a king must protect his people."

Alina looked up.

"The duty of a king, first and foremost, is to his people."

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Even when his people do not ask it of him? Even when they vilify him for his actions?"

It was M'baku's turn to frown. "A king is a king. You cannot take that away from him."

Alina was silent. Their breaths were the only audible thing in the room.

"Do you know why I invited you to stay in Jabari, Ms. Chen?"

"So I could learn about your people," she answered. "That, and an attempt to intimidate me into submission."

M'baku glanced her way, a small smile on his lips. Alina exchanged it with her own. There was another silence.

"Since your arrival, there have been whispers in the palace and among my people that I have been…corrupted."

Alina frowned at the news.

"But it is my duty to remind my people that the world is coming."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that what I am? A reminder of an invasion?"

"It does not matter who you are. It only matters what you represent."

Alina struggled to swallow that bit of information.

"A king understands this. And a queen who honors him will stand by him and his decision."

Alina shot back. "So it comes down to a question of whose honor is more important."

"It comes down to a question of duty." He looked at her for a long moment, a severe look on his face. "A man who is a king cannot do whatever he wants." His face changed. "No matter how much he wants to do it."

M'baku gazed at Alina, his eyes dark and intense, and she felt heat start to rise to her cheeks. Heart racing, she met his gaze and spoke.

**"It is a pity, Lord M'baku. For I would much rather you be a king who does whatever he wants."**

He stopped, cup halfway to his lips. Alina looked away, heart pounding in her ears and took a sip of her own drink. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that M'baku was now standing. A few seconds later, he was next to her, towering over her seated form. She looked up at him, a million emotions on his face, and placed her cup down, standing up to meet him.

"What do you know about what I want, Ms. Chen?"

She swallowed, feeling his deep voice rumbling in her chest. Alina kept her eyes on his thick lips, the center a soft pink.

"I know what you want," she said, her confident voice betraying none of the shakings she felt inside. "It is only a matter of courage whether you claim it for yourself."

M'baku widened his eyes at her words, and she stared him down, challenging him to make the next move. Alina felt the room go still, the only sound, the thumping of her heart in her ears.

What happened next seemed to defy the natural order of time. Alina watched as M'baku pulled her face towards his in slow motion, and then, in a split second, their lips were pressed together. She felt fireworks burst in her body.

M'baku raised his other hand and grabbed her face, deepening the kiss, and Alina felt the intense heat rush downwards. The man smelled like warm earth, deep and reassuring. She angled her body for more contact.

M'baku responded by opening his mouth, forcing her to open her own. Their tongues explored new territory, licking and stroking soft flesh. She felt her heart race, her mind screaming a thousand different things as he moved his hand to the back of her neck, pressing her even closer against him. Alina felt her breath hitch in her throat. She pulled away, her head spinning.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them again, she saw M'baku staring at her. She offered him a small smile.

He pulled her back towards him, demanding more. Alina pressed her hand up to his chest, her fingers brushing against his soft hair.

"The walls have eyes. And ears."

She needed to remind him, remind herself, that people — multiple witnesses in the form of servants and palace guards — had seen them enter this room tonight. If they were to exit it in any state other than the one they came in…

M'baku licked his lips, keeping his eyes on her mouth, and Alina felt the fire in her stomach roar to life.

"I am a man of Jabari. Tonight, I will do whatever I please."

He pressed her body towards him then, ravaging her lips. Alina felt her worries die in his mouth. M'baku held her flush against his body, and Alina reached her hands around him, tiptoeing to reach his neck. Without breaking contact, M'baku leaned down, and then, Alina felt herself lift off the ground.

She felt him push back the hemline of her dress, his hands roaming her thighs. She had not been touched in this way for so long now. His confident, demanding hands shot excitement through her body, and Alina broke apart to gasp for air, to breathe…but he didn't give her a chance. She found herself engulfed in his lips again, drowning. She gripped the short hairs on the back of his neck, digging her nails into his skin and yanking his head back. M'baku pulled back, eyebrows furrowed, displeased at the interruption.

She looked at his face. "You may be a man of Jabari, Lord M'baku, but I am a woman of the world. And I would prefer it if we evened the odds."

She looked down at her exposed legs. M'baku grunted, displeased, and placed her back down on the ground. Alina felt her dress fall down around her body, the fabric fluttering around her ankles. M'baku pulled his own garment up over his body and tossed it aside. Alina felt her blood run cold. The mountain king lived true to his name. She felt like she was staring down a rock face. Alina swallowed, not daring to look downwards.

"Now the odds are even."

He picked her up again in one swift motion and smashed their lips together. The force with which he did that, threw Alina back, and she found her back against a wall a second later. Pain shot up her spine, and she groaned into his mouth, heart pounding, stomach on fire. She felt his lips leave her face.

"Are you alright?"

He peered at her, eyes dark, voice gruff, and low. She swallowed and nodded, keeping her eyes on his lips, her chest rising and falling.

After another second, his lips were on her skin again, this time making their way down her neck. She bit back a moan as his hands traveled the same route it did before, noticeably gentler now, up her dress and thighs. Alina wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping unto him for support, bringing him closer to her body. His warm hands made their way to her backside, gripping a butt cheek, and she felt herself get wet.

M'baku squeezed the flesh, and Alina let out a low gasp. He did it again, this time, pinning his thigh against her body as his other hand went to the front of her dress to undo the buttons. She gripped unto him, her mouth in his ear, and took the opportunity to kiss the side of his head, breathing in his deep, earthy scent. It sent tremors down her body. Then she felt his hands bruising her breasts, and she let out another gasp. She needed to be touched in this way, to feel desire burning through her body, to share heat with someone who wanted the same.

He kissed the skin on her neck again, both hands ravaging the different parts of her body, and Alina squirmed under his touch. In the back of her mind, she was becoming aware that something large and heavy was pressing the inside of her thigh.

She brought her head back around to meet his, and he pressed his body against hers. It was clear to Alina now that the large, heavy object was his erection.

She pulled away and tried to look down. M'baku was still kissing her skin, his mouth on her ear.

"Is that…."

He grunted in reply and ground against her on the wall. Alina felt an intense pleasure shoot up her body to the back of her head. He kissed her exposed skin, continuing to grind against her for a few moments, and then she found herself floating back to the ground. M'baku stepped away.

"Remove your clothes."

She looked at him, breathing hard, eyes tracing the outline of his giant erection.

"Remove your clothes, Ms. Chen."

Her hands reacted before her mind, unbuttoning her dress and disrobing her. M'baku raked her body over with his eyes and landed on her bra.

"Everything."

She breathed in and swallowed, hands shaking, then unclasped her bra, exposing her breasts, her nipples hard against the cool air. M'baku's eyes grew black.

"I am not removing anything else," she said.

Alina looked at him. His underwear was still on, so she would keep hers on too. She swallowed as he moved towards her and cupped her face in his hands.

The kiss they shared now was gentle, a shock to her body that felt like it had just gone through a meat pounder. She felt M'baku's hands caress her back and then go up into her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp. She rubbed his shoulders, allowing the warmth of his naked body to overtake her. The sensation of skin-against-skin was so overwhelming, Alina heard herself let out a soft sigh, her body pressing herself up against him. She felt his strong arm snake around her waist. Alina angled herself unto him, grinding her lower body against his covered penis, yearning to feel the intense pleasure she had earlier. M'baku pulled away.

Alina watched as he stepped back and started to tug at the band on his last remaining piece of fabric. She watched as he undid one part of the fabric and then another. When the garment dropped to the floor, Alina stared at the gigantic erection. Her mouth went dry.

"My lord…" She swallowed, looking at him. "I cannot…that is to say, I do not think…"

He watched her to flounder. She had been with men who were well-endowed before — Steve was impressive — but M'baku blew all of them out of the water. The length was one thing but the sheer girth of it…Alina gulped, panic rising.

"I…"

He stepped forward towards her, and his hands dipped down and went to her panties, fingers hooking on either side of the band. She looked up at him.

"Lord M'baku, I…"

"There is no need for you to do anything."

He looked at her as he slowly pulled her panties down, and Alina felt the cool air hit her skin. M'baku knelt on one knee.

"My lord…"

He dipped his head below her stomach and kissed her. Alina let out a low cry, lifting a leg up on instinct. He took it and placed it over his shoulder. M'baku kissed her again, his tongue exploring her skin, and Alina felt herself melt into his mouth. She looked down at the man, the king on his knees, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. He grunted in response to each squeeze, intensifying his actions, bringing her to the edge. Alina breathed out hard, writhing in his mouth. A few more seconds and she would be right where she wanted to be …M'baku stopped just before pushing her off the precipice. He lowered her leg unto the floor and stood up.

Alina was panting, head swimming.

"Do you want to lie with me tonight?"

She stared at him and swallowed.

"Yes."

His lips curved up. "Very well."

He gestured to the corner, where the fire was dancing. The white cat had disappeared. Alina made her way there, naked and suddenly cold. She sat on the floor, huddling close to the fireplace. M'baku moved towards her, naked body in all its glory. He came up unto her body and looked at her face before kissing her lips. Alina was soaking wet, so when his fingers found a way inside her, she gasped into his ear and came, pleasure shooting all over her body.

He teased her for a while, bringing her to the edge over and over again then when she felt like she could take no more, he eased his fingers out. She sucked a deep breath in and collapsed to the floor, eyes closed, chest heaving, body thrumming.

Then, she felt his lips on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at the small light shaft in the ceiling. Funny, she didn't notice that was there before. There were stars in the sky tonight. M'baku's mouth traveled to her ears as his hands went to her knees.

"Keep your thighs together."

She barely had time to breathe before she felt him sliding himself inside her. Alina almost screamed, her legs wanting to widen on instinct.

"Together," he instructed, his hands pressing her thighs close.

She swallowed, making a slight choking sound as she felt him enter her, his hands warm and sure on her legs. She was almost at breaking point, almost at the part where pleasure met pain when M'baku stopped. Alina gasped for air, her legs wanting to split apart again. His hands kept her where she was. And then, he started to move.

"Uh…"

A low moan came out of her throat, and she arched herself up towards him. He buried himself in her neck, deep grunts emanating from his body. The feeling of him, partway inside her and the other part rubbing against her, made her mind go blank.

She needed him, she wanted him, that was all she knew.

He started to growl, a low, animal sound that thrilled her to her core. She felt his hold on her legs loosen, him slipping more of himself to her. Alina sputtered at the sensation, and his hands immediately went back to her thighs, squeezing them together. She brought her hands to his face, this gentle giant, and directed his lips towards hers. If she couldn't have all of him, she wanted more of him.

M'baku's grunts became lower and faster as they kissed. Alina felt her eyes roll back into her head, her own breaths growing louder. The sensation on her clitoris was so intense, she could not think.

"Hungh…hungh…hungh…"

M'baku was heaving. Alina dug her nails into his back, and he let out a long, loud bark. He struggled to hold himself up to meet her eyes. Alina licked her lips, thighs now struggling against his grip, asking for more. He released her legs by a fraction.

It was enough for her to yelp when he thrust again. His hold on her legs retightened. Alina looked up at him.

"I can do it."

He hesitated for a second, his grip loosening. It was enough for Alina to wriggle free. She slowly widened her legs, keeping her eyes on his face, feeling him slide into deeper and deeper until…

"Hghn!"

M'baku grunted, eyes closed, face in bliss up towards the heavens. Alina licked her lips and breathed in, trying to ease the tension in her body. After a few seconds, she felt an incremental amount of space, just enough to start moving against him.

She felt him slide his hands under her and hold her. She was doing the thrusting now, controlling the exact angle and depth. M'baku continued to heave into her ear.

After a few moments, Alina felt herself relax. She focused on the feel of his hands holding her, his warm, robust scent that made her think of soil and rain, his buttery skin, his soft, wool hair…Any initial pain disappeared.

She pulled her neck back to look at his face and saw that he had a look of utter amazement, almost a look of reverence. He pressed his lips unto her, and they kissed, their tongues caressing one another.

The kissing got more and more intense, egging the rest of their bodies onward. M'baku pushed her head up to meet him as their movements became frantic. Alina wrapped her arms around his thick neck, wanting even more, needing all of him.

M'baku moved his lips to the side of her face, then down her neck, and Alina let out a loud gasp. He thrust into her once, twice, and then he planted both arms around the sides of her face, held himself up, and let out a loud grunt. Alina felt him explode inside her, her high-pitched wails matching his feral roar. They rode through their mind-blowing orgasm together, sweat and goosebumps setting their bodies on fire.

After what felt like an eternity, their matched breathings slowed down. M'baku hung his head low, eyes closed, forehead almost touching hers. Alina felt her breasts heave into his pecs, his hot breath on her face. He removed himself from her, inch by inch, and then heaved himself off and thudded in place next to her. Alina closed her eyes, body shaking, her mind hazy and slow, trying to grasp the logic of what just happened.

She breathed in, eyes still closed, the sounds of their screaming still ringing in the air. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but her throat was dry. She swallowed and tried again.

"Do you think someone heard us?"

M'baku didn't react for a few moments, one massive forearm draped across his face, his pink lips swollen. Then he removed his arm, revealing his chocolate-diamond eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"My servants are used to me screaming in the middle of the night." He paused. "I have terrible nightmares."

She frowned, taken aback at the admission. M'baku was still staring at the sky, a small smile creeping on his face.

Alina moved to shove him, a smile on her own lips, but he took her hand and kissed it, keeping his eyes on her. She swallowed and looked away. M'baku let go, and Alina brought her hand back to her body, her skin tingling from the contact.

They stared up at the light shaft together in silence. The full moon had revealed itself, round and succulent in all her glory. Alina felt a strange sensation in her chest. She swallowed, putting it down to the surreal orgasm she just had.

"I'm sure your nightmares don't consist of a woman screaming in heat," she said, breaking the silence.

M'baku looked up at the twinkling sky. "No, that only happens in my dreams."

***

"I will return to Jabari," Alina said, looking up at him. "If your people will have me again."

M'baku looked down at her. "Jabari looks ahead to the day of your return."

He had a twinkle in his eye, and Alina felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips.

She clasped her hands under her robe, gave him a small bow, and then turned to face Nakia. The two of them made their way up the stairs to the jet together. Once inside, they stood by the window. Alina watched as M'baku stared back at them, two warriors flanking his side.

"M'baku seems different," Nakia observed. "Did something of significance happen during your stay?"

Alina looked out the window, keeping her gaze on his towering form.

"Lord M'baku and I came to a mutual understanding."

Nakia smiled. "It can only mean good things for Wakanda, Ms. Chen. And for you."

Alina glanced at her but didn't reply as the jet took off, dusting up snow and blurring the form of the mountain king.

***


	2. The Enchantress Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'baku faces Alina and his feelings for her, a few months after that fateful night. x

M'baku stepped through his bathroom into his bedroom, a large, white towel wrapped around his body. He dried himself off, then went to his closet to put on some clothes. Something caught his eye in the corner.

He bent down to pick it up, his fingers wrapping around the soft fabric. It tumbled down around towards his legs, releasing a faint floral scent into the air. He inhaled the warm, almost gourmand smell, his fingers curling around the scarf. He hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes as he recalled the memory the scent triggered. He opened them to find himself alone in his room.

M'baku stood for a few moments, then folded the long fabric and placed it back into the corner. He pulled on his pajamas and closed the closet doors, his eyes flitting to the dark corner one last time. Then, he went to the study and sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of the fire, and closed his eyes, preparing himself for his nightly meditation.

As soon as he closed his eyes, his mind wandered to the memory of a woman.

Dark eyes, irises dancing behind a fire. Full lips that skewed as she spoke.

He huffed, trying to direct his thoughts away, but the memories were insistent.

Fingers tracing a wall. Smiles exchanged as they traded barbs. Combat disguised as debate, hidden behind layers of meaning.

But then she had crossed the threshold, a cool, defiant stare on her face as she challenged him.

_I would much rather you be a king who does whatever he wants._

His heart started to race, his body growing warm as he recalled her lilting voice.

_It is only a matter of courage whether you claim it for yourself._

Goosebumps rose on his body as he recalled what happened next. A forbidden kiss that turned into a night of heated passion, the likes of which he had not managed to replicate again.

M'baku swallowed, the action jerking him back to his body. He opened his eyes and stared into the fire, gritting his teeth. Meditation was supposed to be a time of observation.

_Knock. Knock._

He turned to the door and furrowed his eyebrows. There was another knock, quieter this time.

"What is it?" he called out, his voice strict and severe.

A muffled voice replied. "My lord, there is an urgent message for you."

He frowned, then got up off the floor and moved to the door. When he flung it open, he saw the servant shrink under him.

"This came for you, my lord," the young man squeaked, holding out a piece of paper.

He stared at the boy. "It could not have waited until morning?"

The boy shook his head. "It is an urgent message from King T'challa. He requested that it get to you as soon as possible."

He furrowed his eyebrows and took the piece of paper. The servant bowed and scuttled off. M'baku closed the door and unfurled the scroll.

_Brother, I hope this message finds you well. I have been told that a delegation from the Asian continent will be arriving in the morning. I cannot ascertain as to the nature and purpose of this visit — only that it is urgent. Ambassador Chen has advised me that it pertains to the tornados that swept through the region last week. Chen has said that they are seeking an audience with you. I will receive them in Birnin Zana first. If I cannot satisfy their purpose, I will send a message to you in hopes that you will grant them an audience. Take care, Brother, and I will be in touch again very soon._

He stared at the piece of paper, re-reading the words. Alina would be returning to Wakanda. Hanuman have mercy.

***

"Great Gorilla M'baku, may I present to you the delegation from the Asian continent," the young Wakandan aide said. "Mr. Krishna Choudhury from Sri Lanka, Mr. Genji Yoshimoto from Japan and Madam Leonora Roberts from the Philippines." The young woman smiled at Alina. "And this is Ambassador Chen."

The four visitors before him bowed. M'baku made sure to look over each person, assessing them, keeping his gaze away from Alina.

"Why have you come before me?"

Alina stepped forward, her clear voice ringing across the hall. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Lord M'baku, I bring news of devastation from the Asian continent. Tornados have ravaged our region of the world, leaving our people in dire circumstances. We have come to Wakanda seeking aid."

He leveled a frosty stare at the three delegates, who all kept their heads bowed. At least they had manners. The same could not be said of the white man. He maintained his gaze on them, avoiding Alina's eyes.

"And why would a King of Jabari concern himself with what happens in the East?"

He saw tension cross the faces of the delegates.

"My lord," Alina started.

He shot a look her way and let out a loud huff. She stopped, averting her gaze downwards, jaw clenched.

M'baku sat up from his throne, gripping his knobkerrie.

"Tell me," he addressed the group. "Is there something about Wakanda that advertises a willingness to get involved with the afflictions of other regions?"

No one answered, but he saw the eyebrows on the delegates knit together. He continued.

"Since King T'challa's announcement two months ago, Wakanda has been approached by several delegations, much like yours, seeking our help." He leaned back on his throne. "We have rejected all of them."

The tension in the air spiked. There was silence for a few moments, and then, Alina spoke.

"Lord M'baku, the tornados that have affected our region has destroyed not only our coastlines but our people and their livelihoods. It is with great humility that we ask you to listen."

He looked at her now. Alina had a look in her eyes that made something stand to attention inside him.

"Listening is a courtesy I extend to my friends and allies," he answered. "I see neither in front of me."

He watched as Alina's face contorted in anger. Then he looked to the other three delegates who were still silent.

"King T'challa has informed me that he will dispense several groups of Wakandan aid workers to your region within the week."

Alina spoke again. "King T'challa has been most generous in his support during this terrible time."

He glanced at her, then looked back at the others.

"You have already received aid from the King of Wakanda. What more are you looking for?"

"My lord," Alina started.

He put his hand up, silencing her. "I would like to hear the delegates speak. Unless they have given up the right to represent themselves and are content with a mouthpiece."

He could feel the burning anger emanating off Alina.

"Lord M'baku," the man in suit and glasses spoke. He looked up and met his gaze. "My name is Genji Yoshimoto, foreign affairs commissioner from Japan."

He stared at the man, expressing his silent distaste at the bloated introduction. The man swallowed.

"Japan has suffered considerable fatalities as a result of this devastation. Several of our power plants have erupted. We are facing decades of reconstruction for our people and our lands."

He shifted his weight on the throne. Power plants. What primitive and destructive technology.

"The Philippines has lost thousands of lives, Your Excellency," the woman on the right said. She stood up to meet his eyes. "We are a nation dependent on outside economies. The internal devastation has affected countless lives outside our own region."

He pursed his lips.

"Great Lord M'baku, Sri Lanka is a small country, but the nation has been on the brink of civil war for years. We fear that this natural disaster will push the country to its edge. Your support during this time would…"

He huffed again, silencing the man. He stared at them in turn, and they all averted their eyes except Alina, who looked back at him with a stare of her own. M'baku gave her a long, lingering look and spoke.

"I will not spare Jabari resources towards your cause."

The room fell silent. M'baku heard Alina take in a breath to speak, but he stood up, feeling the sun on his back.

"Wakanda needs strong allies. You do not present yourself as such. We are finished."

With that, he gestured for his warriors to take them away. The delegates, confused at the sudden dismissal, were shepherded to the exit.

"Ambassador Chen," he called out. "You will stay."

She shot him a look that settled between anger and confusion, a warrior blocking her exit.

Alina communicated her silent reassurances to the panicked-looking delegates. When they were gone, he moved his knobkerrie in front of his body and motioned her towards him. She glanced at the warrior behind her and moved forward.

"Ambassador Chen," he began. "It is a pity that we meet again under these circumstances."

She glared at him. "Lord M'baku, the only thing to pity here is your cavalier attitude towards the people seeking your help."

He huffed at her, nostrils blaring, and she met his gaze with a defiant stare. M'baku felt his blood rush to his chest. He kept his gaze on her but addressed his warriors.

"Leave us."

They thudded the floor with their spears, and Alina jumped. When the warriors left, M'baku turned around and sat back on his throne.

"I see you have not lost your propensity towards impertinence."

"And you have not gained any sense about what happens beyond your borders."

"Do not insult me in my throne room," he said, leaning over and gripping his knobkerrie. "My patience has limits."

Alina swallowed. He kept his gaze on her, his blood pumping in his ears and sat back.

"I detest beggars more than I revile outsiders. I do not like being subjected to witness such humiliation."

"Seeking help is not humiliation, Lord M'baku. No man can withstand life's struggles alone, what more an entire nation-state." She paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was so cold it made his blood boil. "You speak of strong allies. Perhaps it is time you examine the true meaning of strength."

"You assume to understand what true strength means?" He stood up. "What it looks like?

She glared up at him, and he took a step down, landing his feet with such purpose that it thudded on the ground. Her eyes followed his face as he took the next few steps down from his dais. He was standing face-to-face with her now, her warm scent snaking its way up to its nose.

"True strength comes from faith," he said, trying not to breathe too deep.

His hands itched to grab her face towards him, so he gripped his knobkerrie tighter instead. Alina glared back at him.

"I will not be bullied with pretty words and idealist convictions into providing aid for outsiders, whose only interest lay in Jabari strength and resources."

"That is where you are mistaken, Lord M'baku."

He stopped, heart beating at the sheer audacity of this woman. She straightened herself up and met his eyes.

"Outsiders are not drawn to Jabari strength or resources." Her eyes glimmered as she spoke. "It is the true nature of its people that seduces them."

***

Alina walked out of the throne room, her heart racing so fast it felt like her throat would come out of her mouth.

The confrontation with M'baku in the throne room had set her head spinning. She hurried to the jet, wrapping the blanket tighter around her body, then rushed up the stairs. The three delegates looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Ms. Chen?" Genji asked.

"What did he want?" Leonora added.

She tried to offer a reassuring smile. "Lord M'baku and I continued the discussion about providing aid for your nations."

"And?" Krishna said, hope coming into this voice.

"I am afraid he remains unconvinced at the moment," she responded, seeing their faces fall.

Krishna fell into his seat. Genji sighed, and Leonora was silent.

"The man is a monster," Krishna said after a few seconds.

Alina narrowed her eyes at him. "I would ask you to speak with respect about Lord M'baku, Mr. Choudhury. It is his land you are on and his aid you are seeking."

He looked at her, shock on his face, and nodded. "Yes, of course."

After the tense moment passed, Alina turned to the Wakandan pilot.

"We should leave. T'challa is expecting us. He will require a report from me."

The pilot nodded, and Alina removed herself from the three delegates. She made her way to the back of the jet, her eyes on the mountain as they sped away.

***

M'baku stood in his throne room, looking out as the jet disappeared into the blue sky.

Damn woman. Who did she think she was?

Alina had insulted him in his throne room, not once but twice, and then just walked away like nothing had happened. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw.

His eyes darted to the mountaintop they had trekked to the first time she was here in the spring. They had sat and talked, trading barbs that night, about the announcement T'challa was going to make.

He went to his dais and sat on his throne, thinking about how she had stood up to challenge him, the shock he felt at her boldness. He shook his head. The woman was a menace. Still...

He breathed in, recalling the smiles they exchanged. Alina's subtle digs and his own even more subtle responses. She made him laugh. M'baku had met many beautiful women, but no one quite like her.

He rubbed his face with his hands in agitation. He needed to get her out of his mind, this enchantress from the East. Thinking about her now, imagining her smile, her clever words, lusting after her in the quiet hours of the night...he was going mad. This was not a fit state for a king.

M'baku stood up and thudded his knobkerrie on the floor. The warriors in the throne thudded their spears in response. Then he swept out of the room, determined to leave any errant thoughts of Ambassador Alina Chen behind.

***


	3. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina has a secret that will change the course of her story altogether. x

Alina lay on her bed, exhausted by the day’s events. T’challa had listened, with all seriousness, as she related the events in Jabari that afternoon. 

“He will not be easily swayed,” she concluded. “Not this time.”

Alina had been sure to leave out any hints that M’baku and her had been trading more than just intense negotiations. She felt a small flutter in her stomach, and her heart dropped.

Alina turned to the side, one arm across her abdomen, and attempted to go to sleep.

***

“Ms. Chen, I am sending you back to Jabari today.”

She looked at T’challa. 

“You are to persuade Lord M’baku to consider providing aid to the nations of Japan, Sri Lanka, and the Phillippines.” 

She breathed in, her heart tumbling in her chest. 

“Wakanda needs allies. Besides our African brothers, the Asian continent seems to be a good place to start. With your advice and counsel by my side, of course.”

Alina nodded. The European and North American nations had been among the first to approach Wakanda with offers of friendship. Still, T’challa had been cautious in accepting them. Alina understood his reasons. The King wanted to explore other avenues first — a little closer to home and a little less fraught with troubled histories. 

“King T’challa, while I continue to be honored at your confidence in my diplomatic skills, I am not so sure in this instance.”

T’challa smiled. “Come now, Ms. Chen. You were able to convince M’baku that it was a wise decision to support my announcement at the United Nations General Assembly in the spring. That is no small feat.” He paused. “My confidence in your diplomatic skills is warranted. You have proven yourself to be highly capable when it comes to negotiating with the mountain king.”

She gulped. Right. Negotiating. Her stomach fluttered again, and she fought against the instinct to touch it. 

“Your Highness, in the spring, I was in a different state of mind,” she began. “As were you and Lord M’baku. And the world.”

T’challa waited for her to continue, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“The world had not known about Wakanda’s true nature yet. Much has changed since then.”

T’challa nodded. They both knew the overwhelming response Wakanda had received. Multiple requests for aid in various forms, demands to open its borders and increasing appeals from people of African descent all over the world to seek refuge within its borders. Not to mention, the standing requests from various foreign diplomats who were clamoring for a visit to take a piece of Wakanda back home. 

Alina swallowed. The whole thing had been a circus — if circuses consisted of overeager men and women disrespecting a king’s clear boundaries for his country and resources. She thought of Nakia, Shuri, and all the other Wakandan ambassadors who were heading international outreach centers around the globe. The mere thought of their caseloads sent her head into a tailspin. 

T’challa took a deep breath and sighed. Alina saw, for the first time, tiredness etched on the king’s face. 

“Ms. Chen, we have been allies for some time now, have we not?” 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Would you say that as King of Wakanda, I have acted in a way that best serves my people?”

She looked at him, surprised at the question. T’challa looked back at her, an open look on his face. 

“Yes, Your Highness. You have acted with the highest integrity. And in the best interests of not only Wakanda but of the world and its people.”

He smiled at her, and she looked away. Her stomach fluttered again.

“I am asking you to trust me, Ms. Chen.”

She looked back up at him. 

“I know you will be able to sway Lord M’baku. My brother maintains a ruthless exterior but we both know that when it comes down to it, he is but a gentle giant.”

He smiled her way, and Alina felt her stomach flipped. She swallowed the sudden feeling of nausea overtaking her. 

“Are you alright, Ms. Chen?”

T’challa was looking at her, face furrowing with concern. She looked at him and nodded, fixing a smile on her face before replying.

“Lord M’baku would not appreciate it if we were to advertise that particular aspect of his personality.”

“No, he would not.”

They exchanged another smile, and Alina breathed in. 

“I will go to Jabari today. However,” she paused. “I do not guarantee any positive outcomes.”

“All I ask is for you to try your best. If you cannot trust yourself, trust me. I have put my faith in you for a reason.”

“Thank you, King T’challa.”

She waited, a sentence forming in the back of her throat. 

“Is there something else you would like to say?” he asked, peering over at her. 

She looked up at him for a moment and swallowed, forcing the lump back down. 

“No, Your Highness.”

He studied her for a moment.

“I will dispatch a jet to take you to Jabari in an hour. Use your Kimoyo beads if there is any trouble.”

She nodded, then bowed to the King and made her way out of the throne room. 

***

“You have returned.”

M’baku watched as she approached the throne. He furrowed his eyebrows. Something about her seemed different today. Alina arrived in front of him and bowed.

“Lord M’baku, I am here at the request of King T’challa.”

“Did he send you to persuade me to change my mind?” He paused. “If so, you may go. Tell him that my mind has not been changed.”

Alina stood up, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. M’baku frowned. Something was definitely off. That was a clear invitation for her trademark insolence to shine. 

“Great Gorilla M’baku,” Alina said, opening her eyes and fixing him with a gaze. 

He felt something snap to attention inside him at her words, his goosebumps rising along his arms. 

“It is with complete humility that I ask you to reconsider the requests from the delegates of the Asian continent.”

She paused, taking another deep breath in. 

“They are in dire need of friendship, my lord, and Wakanda is in a position to offer its hand.”

“I am not king of Wakanda. I am king of Jabari.”

Alina looked at him, and M’baku felt his heart hitch in her chest. 

“Japan, Sri Lanka, and the Philippines are asking for shipments of Jabari wood to be sent to their regions.”

He huffed, switching his knobkerrie from his left to his right hand. Alina ignored the sound he made and continued. 

“It will help them rebuild their infrastructure and prevent a similar catastrophe from happening in the future.”

She swallowed and closed her eyes as if steadying herself. 

M’baku frowned. Something was wrong. 

Alina opened her eyes again. Her face had gone pale.

“In exchange, the nations are prepared to offer Wakanda...”

Alina closed her eyes. 

“They are prepared to offer...”

M’baku watched as Alina closed her eyes and swayed on the spot. Then, she collapsed on the floor. He shot up. 

“Get the healer!” 

His booming voice rang across the throne room, and the two warriors near the door rushed out. 

He stared at her lifeless body in front of him, stopping himself from rushing forward. Instead, he gestured for his bodyguards to attend to her. They moved forward, one of them cradling her head into his lap, the other at her feet.

M’baku stared at Alina’s face, heart drumming in his chest. 

“She is alive, Your Highness,” one guard said, fingers on her neck. “But her pulse is weak.”

M’baku moved towards them. 

“Elevate her feet,” he heard himself bark. 

The guard at the end lifted her feet up and placed it on his knees. M’baku watched as the flesh of her ankles were exposed. He came close and knelt down to cover them up. Then, he studied her body. Nothing seemed out of order, and yet Alina looked frail. His heart leaped in his chest. His hands reached out to touch her face...

“I am here, Lord M'baku. What is the emergency?” 

M’baku looked up to find the palace healer. The older woman looked at the body on the floor and got right to work, checking her vitals. Alina did not respond to her examination. M’baku felt his stomach drop into a deep abyss. 

“What was she doing when she collapsed?”

“She was standing,” he said. “We were talking.”

The healer nodded, completed a few more brief examinations, then gestured at the guards.

“Your Highness, I need a room to treat this woman. Your chambers are the closest. Would you be willing to spare them for this purpose?”

M’baku nodded, and the healer directed the two guards on the proper way of lifting and handling Alina’s body. He watched as they carried her out of the throne room. The doctor turned and spoke. 

“My lord, it would be best if you were to follow us. I assume you know a little more about this woman than I do, and I could use your help.”

“Of course.”

He frowned at his own lack of action then followed the doctor out of the throne room.

***

Alina woke up in a daze. She did not recognize this room, and yet, something about it seemed oddly familiar.

“You are awake.”

She shot up, back whining at the sudden movement, to find a woman at the edge of the bed.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“Ambassador Chen, my name is Oria. I am a healer. You fainted in the throne room a few hours ago and are now resting in Lord M’baku’s chambers.” 

The woman gestured around the room, and for the first time, Alina noticed that there was a warrior and a servant in the room with her. Her mind spun, then her eyes moved across the room to find M’baku in a long, white robe — similar to the one she had seen him in many months ago before they….Alina wrapped an instinctive arm over her stomach.

An expression passed on the healer’s face.

“Leave us,” Oria said as she stood up to address the room. “That applies to you as well, Your Highness.”

M’baku frowned. He looked like he was about to protest, but the woman touched his arm and directed him to the door. He looked down at her. 

“I want a full report when you are done.” He glanced at Alina, but she kept her eyes away from him. “T’challa is concerned about her health.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

Oria gestured at the door again. M’baku glanced at Alina again, then stepped outside. The healer came back to join her on the side of the bed. Alina edged away, wrapping her arm tighter around her flat stomach. 

The woman said nothing, only poured her a cup of tea from the table and held it out. 

“Drink.”

Alina looked at the cup. 

“Drink,” the woman asserted. Then she looked at Alina, and her voice softened. “It will not harm you. Or the baby.”

“Is the baby alright?” she asked, her voice wavering. 

The healer nodded. “Yes. I checked its heartbeat when you were resting. It has a strong heart.” She pushed the cup towards her again. “Now drink. It will help regulate your blood pressure.” 

Alina accepted the cup and placed it to her lips. The tea was hot and strong, some kind of pungent herbal blend. She finished it in one gulp. Oria took the cup and poured her another. 

They sat like that in total silence, the woman watching her drink cup after cup. When the pot was empty, Alina felt better. 

The woman took the pot of tea and placed it away. Then, she sat back on the bed. 

“How far along are you?”

Alina swallowed, trying to hold back tears. 

“Almost three months.”

Oria fixed her with a look that communicated maternal distaste. 

“Where is the father?”

Alina bristled at the question.

“He is not present in the picture.” 

The woman raised her eyebrows, and Alina resisted the urge to open her mouth and argue. Oria fixed her with another unimpressed stare. 

“You need to rest.”

Alina looked at her. “I need to leave.”

“You will not leave this room until I am satisfied that you have recovered.”

“My diplomatic mission...”

“Your diplomatic mission does not take precedence over your health or the health of your unborn child.”

Alina shot her a glare, one she hoped conveyed her annoyance. “I cannot stay here. King T’challa expects my return.”

“King T’challa has been informed that you will be in Jabari until such a time you can leave. Lord M’baku has made sure of that.”

Alina stopped and sat back, taking in a deep breath at the mention of his name. The healer got up and started to clear away the empty pot of tea. 

“You seem well enough to eat. I will have someone send up a meal for you.”

Alina nodded, closing her eyes. Then, she opened her eyes again and looked at Oria. 

“Thank you.”

Oria offered her a nod before leaving the room. 

Alina breathed in, finally alone. She attempted to move herself up on the bed, keeping one arm over her belly. She could hear muffled noises of a conversation outside. A few minutes later, the door opened, and M’baku walked in.

They stared at one another for a few seconds. Then, M'baku closed the door and stepped inside.

“Ms. Chen,” he began. “How are you feeling?”

She stared at him, her mind struggling to process that they were now alone, together, in his bedroom. He was looking at her with expectation.

“I am well,” she responded. 

“You collapsed in my throne room. You are not well.”

She swallowed, feeling his gaze on her. She wished she could crawl under the covers and disappear. M’baku moved to a chair at the edge of the bed and sat. After a few minutes, he spoke again. 

“The healer tells me that you are with child.”

His voice was cool, calm like the mountain sky before a snowstorm. Alina looked away, keeping silent for a few moments before answering. 

“Yes.”

She swallowed, but the lump in her throat would not go away, the itch forcing her mouth open. 

“It is your child I am carrying.”

M’baku froze. Alina looked at him. She had never seen a mountain come to a full stop before. It was entrancing to watch.

“I did not intend for you to find out this way.”

He was still stunned, so she continued. 

“My intention was to tell you after the child was born.”

He furrowed his eyebrows together, two deep marks forming in the middle of his face.

“I assure you, my lord, it would have been in everybody’s best interest.”

He continued to glare at her but did not reply. Alina continued, trying to justify her actions.

“I assumed you would demand evidence from me. To prove that the child is yours.”

He was silent.

“I did not want you to question my integrity when it came to this matter. When we…”

She paused. 

“In the spring, I was under the assumption that I had more than adequate protection from a situation like this. I have an…internal device that is supposed to prevent me from ever having to face something of this nature.” She swallowed. “That is why I agreed to lie with you that night.”

She pressed her lips together and looked away for a moment. When she looked back at M'baku, she felt all the blood drain away from her face, but she forced herself to speak.

“When I returned from my trip to Wakanda, everything was as it should be. But the day King T’challa made his announcement at the United Nations, I began to suspect that something was wrong.”

She continued, taking the opportunity to keep talking while M’baku remained frozen like ice at the edge of the bed.

“My doctor informed me that the chance of pregnancy was low, less than 1 in 100. So when the tests came back positive, both he and I were shocked.”

She paused, recalling that terrifying moment in the doctor’s office.

“Within the first few weeks of knowing, I considered premature termination.”

She watched M’baku’s face twist in shock. 

“But I could not go through with it.”

She looked up at him and sat herself up to meet his face as clearly as she could. 

“I am still and will always be a staunch advocate for a woman’s right to choose. I believe that every child has a right to be born to parents who want them,” she asserted fiercely. “Which is the reason I decided to keep this child.”

She swallowed again, willing back tears. 

“I did not know I wanted to be a mother until I almost took the opportunity away from myself.”

Alina swallowed, a tear falling on her face and wiped it away. She took a deep, steadying breath to meet M’baku’s eyes again. Something had changed on his face. 

“I intend to provide for this child alone. I have more than enough resources to do so. I do not require anything from you, including your belief whether the child is yours or any support for their parentage.”

Alina swallowed, her throat bone dry. M’baku was still as a mountain in his chair. The room was deathly silent, the only sound the beating of her heart in her ears. Then, he stood up and left the room without a word. 

***


	4. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'baku comes to terms with Alina's secret...and the fact that there's only one bed. x

M'baku returned to the room quite sometime later. A servant had arrived with a tray of food for Alina. The unprecedented events of the day left her feeling exhausted and famished. When she finished the entire tray, Alina curled under the sheets, trying to force herself to go to bed. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow, back in her bedroom in Singapore, and find that this was all a dream. It was then she heard him.

"I will be sleeping in my bed tonight," he announced.

She sat up and made as if to leave.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped. "I assume you would not want me here."

He looked at her, running his tongue in the inside of his lips. Alina felt a small thrill shoot through her body.

"You will stay. I do not want you fainting again without anyone around to help."

Alina swallowed the lump in her throat and turned over. She breathed in, determined to ignore him, but when the lights turned off, and he climbed into bed next to her, she felt her entire body go warm. She swallowed again, edging to the corner.

M'baku's breathing was audible, the heat radiating off his body, pulsing into her back. Alina closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, but the mere presence of his body next to hers made her nervous system go haywire. She decided to do some deep breathing exercises to calm her racing mind.

After a few minutes, she felt a little better. She turned around slowly to lie on her back and glanced at her unexpected companion. M'baku's back was turned away from her, both hands nestled under his face, his long, large legs tucked into a fetal position. He let out a loud snore, and she jumped. It was going to be a long night.

***

Halfway through the night, Alina had the strangest dream that she was being crushed. She woke up, mind in a panic, and found that a large arm had settled across her chest.

She swallowed, heart racing. M'baku's arm was heavy as a rock. She breathed in, pushing her hand up against his slowly. It worked. He muttered something in his sleep and moved his arm away. Alina took a deep breath and turned to her side.

A second later, she felt his body sidle next to hers.

"Alina," he breathed into her ear.

She froze. M'baku pressed his pelvis into her, and Alina discovered that he was nursing an erection. She swallowed, feeling heat rise to her face. His arms came around her body, this time holding her close.

"Huh…Alina."

"My lord…" she whispered, confused at the multiple sensations rising in her body.

He grunted and wrapped a leg around hers. Then Alina felt him start to gyrate against her. She widened her eyes as she felt her heart begin to race.

"Lord M'baku…"

He muttered something in her ear. She tried to turn to see his face, but it was impossible. M'baku had her in an iron grip as he rubbed his massive erection against her backside. Alina swallowed. Heat was gathering fast in her own body. M'baku was going even more quickly, his grip on her body tightening.

"Huh…"

She blinked, and her mind threw her back to the floor of M'baku's study all those months ago, their naked bodies tangled in heat. She felt her body press into him on instinct.

The movement seemed to encourage him. He grunted into her ear, and Alina let out a deep breath, wet heat pooling in her underwear.

She felt M'baku tighten his arms around her, pressing it against her chest as his grunting got faster and louder. Panic started to rise in her chest.

"I can't breathe," she said. "I can't breathe."

He ignored her, his dry humping coming to a fierce head. Alina tried to push his arms away, but it didn't work. She gasped for air, her head swimming, and then a few seconds later, she felt wet heat coat the back of her dress. M'baku let out a loud grunt, his grip loosening, and Alina used her forearms to break his hold on her. She elbowed his body away and sat up, feeling the wetness soak through to her skin.

"What the hell are you doing? You could have killed me!"

M'baku sat up with a startled look on his face. She peered at him then got up to toggle the switch on the large oil lamp next to the bed. He shielded his eyes with his arm.

"What…" He looked at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Alina stared at him. "You've been humping me for the past few minutes. You almost choked me to death!"

He sat up at that and stared at her, confusion clear on his face. Alina glanced at the stains on his long, white robe. The wetness had transferred to the sheets. Her dress stuck to her body, reminding Alina that she had been covered too.

"Were you asleep this whole time?"

He looked at her but didn't answer.

"I need to change," she said, half-bewildered at the situation. Alina turned around. "Where can I get a change of clothes?"

He was up from the bed now, looking down at himself. M'baku gestured at the closet then pulled his robe over his head. Alina stopped for a millisecond, staring at his almost naked body, then she wrenched herself away and turned to the closet.

There was hanger after hanger of long white pajamas. Alina frowned. Something in the corner caught her eye. She tugged at it, and a piece of fabric tumbled free. Alina held it up to the light. It was a brown scarf.

"Why do you have this?"

He looked up from his self-examination. When he saw the scarf in her hand, his face changed. M'baku marched over and grabbed it, throwing it back into the closet and closing the door.

"There are no clothes for you here. I will need to call a servant."

"In the middle of the night? Like this?"

She gestured to his body and then to the wet sheets. M'baku hesitated. Then he turned around and opened the closet door again, selecting another white robe and pulled it over his head.

"Clean yourself up." He gestured towards the bathroom. "I will spend the rest of the night in the study."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he spoke.

"I was not aware of my actions."

Alina waited. She needed more than that. The man used her like a humping pillow in his sleep and almost choked her to death doing so.

"Did I hurt you?" He paused. "Did I hurt the baby?"

Something in his voice melted her heart an infinitesimal amount.

"The baby is fine," she said, placing a hand on her stomach. "As am I."

"I will call for Oria."

"No."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lord M'baku, I would like to get some rest tonight. You can call for Oria in the morning. For now, I am certain the baby is fine."

With that, she turned and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Alina looked at herself in the mirror. She was sure that M'baku had been dreaming about having sex with her. She recalled the way he called out her name, and goosebumps rose on her arms.

She turned on the tap and removed her clothes. His fierce, unconscious humping had set her own blood boiling. She wet a clean cloth and wiped her body down. The memory of his heat spraying down her back excited her. She swallowed, struggling to keep her focus.

When she was done, she made her way to the closet, grabbed one of his white robes, and put it on. It hung on her, several sizes too large as his scent rushed up to her head. Alina went back to the bed, her mind swimming in M'baku's warm, solid musk, and curled under the clean part of the sheets. The last thought in her head was the scarf she found hidden in the corner of his closet.

***

M'baku sat on the floor of the study, staring into the empty fireplace.

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep, trying as much as possible to stay away from Alina. The next thing he knew, she was awake, accusing him of almost choking her to death. And then there was the wet dream.

He took a deep breath, recalling snippets of the dream.

It was a version of the same dream he had been returning to night after night, for the past three months. He and Alina kissing. He and Alina up against the wall. Him on his knees, his mouth on her sweet nectar. The two of them on the floor. Him inside her…all of him inside her. He felt a familiar twitch in his lower body at the thought and stood up.

M'baku went to the fireplace and piled logs into the space, then lit a match and threw it in. The fire roared to life, crackling, giving the room an immediate glow.

Then, he sat cross-legged in front of the fire and closed his eyes, moving his lips in prayer.

_Great God Hanuman, Protector of Light and Breath. I take refuge with you._

He breathed in and continued muttering in Jabari.

_I am a simpleton with vain desires. I am a servant, and you are the Lord. Remove the faults from my mind. Grow my faith and devotion so I may serve you. Show me the way._

He needed all divine power to purge her spell over him. And he needed Hanuman's guidance on what to do with the news that she was the mother of his unborn child. M'baku swallowed, repeating the prayer over and over again.

Finally, slowly, he started to feel at peace. He took a deep breath, and right before he opened his eyes, he was hit with a vision.

_Children playing around a giant statue of Hanuman. One of them broke away, a young boy with a crown of black wool hair and intense, piercing eyes. The boy ran off to the side, and M'baku saw Alina, dressed in the colors of Jabari, a diadem shining on her head._

He shot his eyes open. His heart beating fast and his mind racing, he attempted to steady his breath. His white cat, Sinoo, gazed up at him from its pillow on the floor.

After a few minutes, M'baku stood up, retrieved a piece of paper and a pen, and got to work.

***

Alina woke up after having strange dreams of children playing in the snow. She was watching them in her dream and smiling. She shook her head, trying to clear the fog. When she sat up, she saw M'baku staring at her from a seat at the edge of her bed. She jumped in surprise.

"Lord M'baku," she said, holding her hand to her heart. "You scared me."

She breathed in, her heart racing. The extra-long sleeve covered her hands, and she sat up, adjusting it around her arm. M'baku sat forward.

"I trust you had sufficient rest."

She frowned his way. He seemed odd.

"Yes. I managed to get some rest last night."

"Good. There is much work to be done."

He got up from the chair and walked around the room. Alina frowned. What was going on? As if in answer, M'baku spoke.

"I had a vision."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "You will be queen of Jabari."

What in the nine hells…

"We will be married by the end of the month, and we shall raise the child together."

Alina's head was spinning. It was too early in the morning for this.

"No."

He looked at her like it was she who had lost all sanity, not him.

"I have been gifted a vision from Hanuman. It would be heresy to reject it."

"Lord M'baku," she said, trying to gather whatever patience she had left within her. "Yesterday, after I told you news of my pregnancy, you left without saying a word." She paused. "This morning, you are proposing I marry you so we can raise my unborn fetus in the mountains."

Alina felt ridiculous even as she uttered the words. She took in a deep breath.

"After what happened last night, you are in no position to…"

He held his hand up.

"I am not ashamed about what happened last night. I have strong feelings for you. The child you are growing inside you is proof of that."

Alina swallowed at his declaration, feeling her blood pump.

"You said it yourself. The device you used when we laid together should have worked. Hanuman has blessed our union."

Alina's mind went blank, stomach doing somersaults.

"You will become my queen, and the child will be raised in Jabari."

She swallowed. This was insanity. Her mind scrambled for a way to get out.

"My lord, what happened between us was an accident, not divine intervention." She watched him furrow his eyebrows. "And as for becoming your queen," her stomach tumbled at that. "Need I remind you that you are a king of Jabari?"

He let out an audible breath. Alina thundered on.

"Your people will never accept a foreigner as their queen. And our child…" She swallowed. "The child will be a product of two worlds that was never meant to collide."

He stood up. "I have made my decision."

Her blood boiled then. "I am the mother of this unborn child, and I will protect him or her from anything that threatens to harm it."

M'baku sat up, a strange smile on his face. "It is a son."

She stared at him.

"The child you are carrying. He is a boy. I have seen it."

She felt goosebumps prickle all over her body. Alina stood up from the bed.

"I am not marrying you so you can take this child away from me."

He walked towards her, and she resisted the urge to step back. When he came close, she saw that his eyes were soft. Alina gulped. M'baku looked down and took her hand in his. Then, he brought it up to his lips. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I do not want to take the child away from you."

Her heart started to race.

"And I wish to marry you because you have taken over my dreams and my waking thoughts."

Alina felt like a stone had dropped in her stomach. She looked up at him, and it terrified her to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"You are the devotion of my heart," he said. "A secret I no longer wish to deny."

That did it. Alina wrenched her hand away from this mad poet then ran to the door, her heart thundering in her ears. Alina opened it and rushed out, fingers clamoring at the Kimoyo beads on her wrist.

***

M'baku stared after her, his gut wrenching at the sight of the open door. He had offered his soul to the enchantress, and she left him devastated in the wake of her magic.

***


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina confesses her secret to a friend.

Alina was back in the Golden Palace. When she stepped out of the jet into the hangar bay, it felt like she was waking from a dream.

"Ambassador Chen, are you alright? We received news from Lord M'baku that you experienced a health scare. When we got your urgent transmission this morning, we assumed…"

Alina looked at the young aide.

"I am fine. It was a minor issue." Her stomach flipped. "Please take me to the King. I wish to give him my report."

The aide brought her to T'challa's study. He looked up from his writings when he saw her.

"Ms. Chen," he said, standing up to greet her. "M'baku sent word that you had fainted. Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she swallowed. "I wish to give you my report."

T'challa furrowed his eyebrows. She breathed out.

"If you will permit it, King T'challa."

His eyebrows were still furrowed, but he motioned her to sit across from him. T'challa offered her some tea, but Alina refused. Nothing good ever came from drinking tea opposite Wakandan men.

"What news do you bring? Did you manage to convince M'baku to help the Asian delegation?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, steadying herself. How was she supposed to tell T'challa that she had spent her time in Jabari in M'baku's bed instead of handling official negotiations for Wakanda? When she opened her eyes again, T'challa was looking at her.

"I am sorry, Your Highness."

He didn't say anything but reached down for his cup to take a sip. When he placed it back down on the table, he looked at Alina and spoke.

"Is there something you are not telling me, Ms. Chen?"

She swallowed, her mind racing.

"We are allies. There is nothing you can say that will sway me. Or make me forget the friendship you have extended my way these past few months."

She looked down at the ground. She wouldn't say it, she wouldn't say it…

"I am pregnant, Your Highness."

She kept her eyes on the floor.

"The child belongs to Lord M'baku."

T'challa froze in his seat. Alina looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. She kept her eyes closed, hearing the sounds of her breathing.

"Now that…" T'challa began. "That is something I did not expect."

She opened her eyes. T'challa was looking at her.

"When did this happen?"

"In the spring."

She closed her eyes again and breathed in. Strange, her chest felt a little lighter. When she opened her eyes, T'challa was still watching her.

"Does M'baku know?"

"Yes, Your Highness." She swallowed. "When I fainted, they sent for a healer. She informed him."

T'challa furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you intend to keep this information from him?"

Alina breathed in. "I am not proud of it. But yes."

T'challa leaned back, clasping his hands across his body.

"And what had you intended to do?"

"I wanted to keep the child and raise him as my own."

T'challa raised his eyebrows. "And you would have done so without anyone suspecting otherwise?"

She looked at him. "Your Highness, no one suspected I was pregnant. I have not even told my closest friends or family. I am capable of keeping a secret."

"That much is clear, Ms. Chen. No one would have ever guessed what transpired between yourself and Lord M'baku."

She got up from the chair.

"Your Highness, I hereby tender my resignation as ambassador to Wakanda." He looked at her, surprise on his face. "I have committed a severe lapse of judgment and betrayed your trust in me and our friendship."

T'challa looked at her for a moment. Then, an odd smile spread on his face.

"I see it now."

She looked at him in confusion.

"The both of you are equally dramatic."

He chuckled, pouring himself another cup of tea. Alina remained standing, taken aback at his reaction. T'challa continued to chuckle as he put his cup to his lips. He took a short sip and then looked at her.

"Ambassador Chen, I do not accept your resignation."

"Your Highness, I…"

"You will not resign from your position."

She stared at him, and he took another sip before putting his cup down and gesturing for her to sit. Alina felt herself lower in the chair. T'challa leaned forward.

"You will continue on in your position as ambassador and remain in Wakanda until the child is born."

"I will do no such thing."

Alina felt rage burning in her stomach. She had had it with men telling her what to do and where to go. T'challa put his hand up.

"Unless you intend to isolate yourself for the next six months and for at least another eighteen years after that, you will do as I suggest."

She stopped. She had not thought beyond the next step. Still…

"Your Highness, I do not belong here."

He looked at her like she was slow. "Ms. Chen, you are carrying the child of the leader of the Jabari tribe. You belong in Wakanda."

She stared at him.

"We will provide everything you need to be comfortable. Our medical facilities are the best in the world."

She continued staring at him, her mind reeling.

"Once the child is born, you can do with it as you see fit."

She swallowed. "And what about Lord M'baku?"

T'challa paused. "I assume he has proposed that he take you as his queen. And you refused."

She stared at him in shock. T'challa grinned.

"You are a modern woman, Ms. Chen. And Lord M'baku is a man of tradition. It is not difficult to predict either of your actions," T'challa said. "Except in this instance."

He gestured towards her stomach and offered her a smile. Alina wrapped an arm around her body, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Your Highness, I cannot fathom why you have not questioned my integrity in all this." She paused, tears brimming in her eyes. "Why are you allowing me to stay in Wakanda?"

T'challa looked at her.

"We are family now."

Alina heard a choking sound emit from her throat and then, tears fall down her cheek. T'challa offered her a box of tissues. Alina took it and wiped her tears away.

"As for your integrity, there is nothing to question. You are a person of a singular mind. I can only imagine the deep connection you must have formed with Lord M'baku during the time you spent in Jabari a few months ago."

T'challa paused. "The reports you shared with us about Jabari in the spring helped me better understand my brother and his people." He leaned forward and continued to speak. "And the fact that you were able to convince Lord M'baku to change his mind about the announcement speaks volumes to your ability to create rapport and trust with the people around you."

T'challa stopped to gather his thoughts. "It was a tumultuous time for Wakanda. I put my trust in you, and you did not fail me. You not only swayed the mountain king but also helped improve my relationship with M'baku and the people of Jabari."

Alina looked away. More tears had fallen on her cheek at T'challa's words, the warmth in his voice blanketing her body.

"It is not difficult to see why he was so taken with you."

She felt T'challa's hand rest gently on her knee.

"Bearing his child is a great honor. I am proud to call you sister."

She cried fully then. T'challa allowed her to weep for a while then he stood from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I must share this news with Nakia."

Alina looked up at him. T'challa smiled.

"She guessed that something transpired between the two of you, the day she retrieved you from Jabari. Wait until I tell her you're pregnant."

Alina didn't know how to feel about what T'challa was saying. The overwhelming relief she felt from receiving his empathy and support inhibited any protests she might have had with Nakia knowing.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

She nodded, wiping the last few tears away.

"I will have a room made up for you for your extended stay. A servant will retrieve you when you are ready."

Alina stood up. "Thank you, King T'challa. For everything."

He squeezed her arm and offered another smile. Alina watched as he left the room, a bounce in his step. Strange, she felt like a mountain had been lifted off her shoulders.

***

Things happened quickly after that. News traveled fast around Wakanda and news of a mysterious royal pregnancy even quicker. Within the week, Alina had also informed her family and friends. Ara screamed for a full minute when she heard the news and then, another few minutes after that. Her parents were not as enthusiastic.

Clearly, they did not expect their only child to up and leave after getting herself pregnant by a man she was not married to, and they had never met. Alina sighed at the memory of the tense phone call. Her parents had always given her freedom when it came to her life, looking at the things she did with a sort of indulgent benevolence. But even she knew that this situation was beyond them. She didn't blame them. It was beyond her.

Her stomach flipped when she thought of the trip her parents were making to Wakanda at the end of the week. T'challa was insistent that they were shown the utmost respect and courtesy.

Alina turned over in bed. She had not been able to sleep well the past few nights. Aside from her parents' reaction, rumors had started to spread about her in the palace. T'challa kept a tight lid on whose baby it was she was carrying, stressing only that it was not his.

A lot of the servants in the castle now avoided eye contact when she passed them in the halls. One refused to serve her at all. Alina found out later that T'challa had dismissed the woman personally.

Alina sighed. She could deal with vicious rumors — she had weathered through similar things before. As for her parents, she was positive that once they visited Wakanda and met T'challa that they would take to the situation. They only wanted what was best for her, and the support and resources of a Wakandan king were about the best you could get. Besides, she reasoned, they had been going on about grandchildren for some time, and now, they would be gifted with one.

No, the real reason for her sleeplessness was M'baku. His words haunted her dreams.

_I wish to marry you. You are the devotion of my heart. A secret I no longer wish to deny._

Alina swallowed. M'baku had confessed his strong feelings for her. And the man believed the baby she was carrying was a divine blessing. She shook her head, the agnostic in her laughing at the thought. Still…., he sounded so calm, so at peace, when he told her about his vision. Alina swallowed.

At the prenatal check-up with the Wakandan palace doctors a few days ago, Alina found out that the child was a boy. She put her hand to her stomach. Watching her son in real-time via the advanced holographic scan had been surreal.

He looked so peaceful — eyes shut, thumb shoved in his mouth. Alina felt a lump form in her throat. How had M'baku known that the baby was a boy? If he was right about this, could he be right about the rest of his vision? Was she destined to become the queen of Jabari? His wife?

Goosebumps raised on her arms and along her back at the thought.

Alina turned over in bed. After a few seconds, she turned around again. She couldn't find a comfortable position. She rubbed her small belly. It was early, the doctors said, but she was beginning to show, and it was not a surprise considering his father's size. She shivered at the thought. Her mind conjured up memories of M'baku's large body on top of hers, and her body spiked with immediate warmth.

It was his powerful, earnest kiss that had seduced her. And then she had brought him to his knees as he worshipped her body. The sex they had was raw and intuitive, him responding to her every need without needing to utter a word. She swallowed, heat rushing through her body as she recalled the sounds they made together as they reached their peaks.

Alina rubbed her face. She had had sex before, lots of time with different partners, but the one time she indulged herself with this man, she had gotten pregnant. What were the chances? She entertained the brief notion to sue the makers of the IUD.

_You said it yourself. The device should have worked. Hanuman has blessed our union._

She sat up on the bed, annoyed at the words ringing in her head. His words. Damn him.

She got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Alina was beginning to realize a loss of control over basic bodily functions. Hot flashes, chills, increasingly urgent bathroom needs. Not to mention, sudden fainting spells. She was glad she decided to accept T'challa's offer to help. Her original plan to go at this alone seemed stupid now.

After washing her hands, she stared at herself in the mirror. She needed to talk to someone. But who? It only took a moment for her to figure out the answer. Alina pressed the Kimoyo bead on her wrist, and a holograph of a phone and picture of a person came up.

She pressed the bead again, and it started ringing. She would need to deal with a lot of screaming, but Ara always knew what to do when it came to boy trouble. And boy, was she in trouble.

***


	6. Boy Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina gets some much-needed girl chat.

After telling Ara the baby's sex, Alina had to endure a good long minute or two of excited squealing. When Ara calmed down, she finally came to her senses.

"So…what's the problem? You wouldn't call me from wonderland if there wasn't one."

Alina sighed, propping herself up on a pillow. She was back in bed.

"The problem is that I don't know what to do. After the kid gets here, I mean."

"I feel you," Ara said. "Pregnancy's the easy part."

"You think pregnancy was easy?"

"Sure. Once they're out, you got to deal with feeding them, clothing them, keeping them alive…all that jazz."

Alina sighed. "Thanks for your help."

"Oh, come on!" Ara was sipping something on the other end. "Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position, myself included?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alina," her best friend's voice went serious. "You are living in a _palace_ in Wakanda, one of the most advanced nations on Earth, at the request of a _king_!"

Alina started to think Ara did not understand her situation.

"And you're pregnant with his brother's child." Ara let out a small squeal. "You know, I never thought all that philanthropic work you did would amount to anything, but this is next level."

"Wow, thanks, Ara. Now that I've caught the attention of a minor African prince and am carrying his surprise baby, my life's purpose is suddenly clear."

Ara laughed, her cheery voice coming through. Alina frowned.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously."

She heard Ara go silent on the other end of the phone.

"Listen, Lina," her best friend said, her voice sober. "I know you must be feeling really confused right now."

Alina nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

"Everything will be alright."

Alina started to tear up.

"Why am I crying?" she asked out loud.

"Because you need a hug," Ara said. "I wish I was there with you. When all this is over, can you ask the king when a girl is allowed to visit her best friend? And if said girlfriend could bring her intelligent scientist husband and their very well-behaved son along?"

Alina choked out a laugh then waited for a few minutes before her most vulnerable admission.

"I'm scared, Ara."

"Pregnancy and motherhood are scary." She paused. "How can I help you? What do you need?"

"I can't sleep."

"Did you try putting a pillow under your back? How about…"

"Ara," she cut her friend off. "I can't sleep because I keep thinking about the kid's father."

"Right," her best friend said. "The African prince. Shoot."

Alina breathed in. Where should she start?

"I told you a little about when this happened, but I didn't tell you how."

"Oooh, are you going to give me the juicy details? Do not leave anything out! I want to hear everything."

Alina laughed again, feeling her chest lighten. "You are impossible. I'm not going to give you the dirty details."

"Fine. But you owe me a picture, at least. I tried looking up pictures of your prince on Google, but all I could find were pictures of King T'challa. And his very beautiful partner."

"Nakia," Alina clarified. "And I don't think Google has pictures of Lord M'baku."

"Oh, my God!" Ara screeched. "You just called him _Lord_ M'baku."

Alina couldn't help but shake her head at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Ok," Ara said, attempting to calm herself down. "Describe him then. I need to picture him clearly in my head, so I can help you. It's important."

"Fine," Alina said. "He's 6 foot 5…"

Ara let out a low squeak.

"Large. Like a mountain."

More screeching.

"But that's not important."

"What are you talking about? That is _very_ important. _Very, very_ important."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Somehow, talking about M'baku with her best friend in this way humanized him in a way it hadn't before.

"He's not what you'd expect," she continued, surprised at her assessment of him. "When I first met him, I thought he was an uncultured oaf."

"But…"

"But after spending some time talking to him, he proved himself to be quite intelligent." Alina grew thoughtful as she reflected on the many conversations they shared during her first trip to Wakanda. "He's intuitive. Open-minded even." She smiled to herself, recalling M'baku's laugh. It made her chest warm. "He's got a wicked sense of humor."

"A stern man who's secretly a teddy bear? I am dying with the lack of physical descriptions here."

Alina found herself smiling. "I told you. He's just really big."

"How big exactly?"

Alina laughed. It felt good to do so. Ara helped make her troubles with M'baku sound like any other kind of boy trouble she had in the past. Not something potentially life-changing. She pushed that errant thought in her head, and something else started to stir in the deep recesses of her mind.

"So, what's the issue?" Ara said. "It sounds like you like him well enough. And if he's 6'5' and built like a mountain, I'm guessing whatever he's packing is more than satisfactory."

Alina breathed out. "The issue is that he asked me to marry him."

"Whoa there, mister."

"That's what I said!"

Finally. Someone who understood how ridiculous M'baku's marriage proposal was.

Ara was quiet for a few seconds. "What did he say exactly?"

"He told me he had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes. He's very religious."

"Huh."

Alina continued. "He said he saw me as his queen. And that we would raise our child in Jabari together."

"Whoa."

Alina didn't respond. The line was silent for a few moments.

"Ok. Those are two separate things," Ara began. "Let's tackle the kid thing first. Say you raise the kid in Wakanda…"

"Jabari."

"Right. Jabari. Say you raise your kid in Jabari. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Civil war," Alina stated without hesitation.

"Yikes."

"The Jabari are not like the other Wakandans. They're very proud. And very traditional."

Alina's mind raced to the various scenarios of her mixed-race child in Jabari. None of them were positive.

"I've talked to T'challa about this. He doesn't want to say much, but I know that if the Jabaris find out that the next heir to the throne is…," she swallowed. "People will challenge M'baku for the throne."

"And you don't think he could rise up to the challenge?"

Alina stopped to think. She wasn't too familiar with Jabari traditions and customs. Still, she knew that a mixed-race heir, much less a foreign queen, was probably unheard of. The Jabaris would see it as outsider corruption, a sign of M'baku's weakness. And a king's weakness was an insult to his people. Alina swallowed.

"M'baku is a warrior. Nakia told me he challenged T'challa to a fight for Wakanda's throne last year, and from what I understand, it was vicious and brutal for both parties."

Ara let out an audible breath.

"But if he positioned our child as the heir to the throne… I'm afraid the Jabaris would not accept him."

"M'baku sounds like someone you wouldn't want to mess with," Ara said. "As for your kid, he's Jabari as much as he is Chinese."

"The Jabari won't see it that way."

"Then the Jabari are not very intelligent," Ara countered. "I'm sorry, Lina. I'm beginning to wonder why you want to have this kid in Wakanda."

"I don't want to do this alone. At least not this part. I thought I did at first, but I don't now."

Ara breathed in. "No one should have to raise a kid by themselves."

The line went silent.

"If you accepted M'baku's proposal, would it legitimize your kid?"

Alina thought about the question. Was that what M'baku had wanted? To marry her so he could legitimize his heir?

"I don't know."

Her best friend sighed.

"Ok. One last question. Do you like the guy? Or even love him?"

Alina felt her heart stop. "I…He has a lot of promising qualities." She added after a thought. "I would look for those in a long-term partner."

"God, you sound like a robot. I'm asking if you like the man. Or if you could see yourself loving him. Can you? "

Alina was quiet. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"Yes."

There was a nodding sound from Ara's end. "Ok. So marry the guy, have his kid — heck, have loads of his kids — move to Wakanda and live happily ever after as a queen. It's settled."

Alina frowned. "Even if things were that easy, what about the small problem of civil war?"

"Once you marry the guy and win his people over with your charms, you'll be fine. He can take care of any grubby, power-hungry throne usurpers."

Was it really that simple?

"Don't overthink this. You like the guy. You might even grow to love him. You're having his baby. Just go with the flow and see what happens."

"That's your advice? Go with the flow?"

"Why not?"

"I went with the flow in the spring and look where it got me."

Ara laughed. When she spoke again, her voice sounded thoughtful.

"You're already starting to think things through. You just got to do it with him. As long as there's respect on both sides, you'll figure out the rest."

Alina paused for a few seconds. "Don't you think this is all moving along a little too fast? And out of order?"

"You know, for someone who likes sex as much as you do, you can be a real prude."

Ara clicked her teeth and continued.

"Look at it this way. You already slept with the man. So you know how things are going to be in the bedroom. I'm guessing it's a big A plus. I mean, you did get pregnant after all."

"I wasn't supposed to get pregnant. The stupid IUD didn't work."

"You can't stop nature," Ara said. "Or fate."

Alina felt her stomach leap at the word. Ara was silent for a bit.

"I can hear you smiling when you talk about him," Ara said, her voice soft and thoughtful. "It's nice to hear you smile."

Alina's heart lifted at her best friend's words, and she realized she was rubbing her belly. A few seconds later, she failed to stop a yawn, suddenly tired.

"Get some sleep," Ara said. "You have to keep your strength up so you can grow that man's baby. And bang him. Lots."

"You are ridiculous."

"You love me."

"Yes, I do."

Another silence. Alina stifled another yawn.

"Get some sleep, Lina," Ara repeated. "You need your rest, now more than ever. Trust me."

"Ok, thanks for the tip."

Ara guffawed. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the one you should be thanking for the tip, if you know what I mean."

Alina shook her head. "Goodbye, Ara."

"Bye, Lina. Call me again whenever you need to. And I'll wait for that picture of your _Lord_ M'baku!"

Alina ended the call, a smile on her face, her chest feeling lighter. Thank God for girlfriends.

***


	7. A Queen Makes Her Intentions Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this short and sweet love story x

M'baku stood in front of the floor-length mirror and assessed himself. He adjusted his collar and then, its sleeves.

T'challa had called him to dinner at the Golden Palace tonight. He wanted to discuss trade policies between Wakanda and the rest of the African continent. M'baku grunted at the thought. Everyone wanted Wakanda's friendship these days. He smoothed down the fabric of his dress and saw something on the floor.

When he bent to pick it up, he found that it was a brown scarf. M'baku hesitated for a moment, then he wrapped it around his neck and threw one side across his shoulder. The faint floral scent traveled up his nose, and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the heated sensations it sent up his spine.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. The scarf completed the outfit.

He turned around and put on his socks. The scarf moved with him, dusting up more of Alina's perfume.

Alina.

He had not been able to stop thinking about her. Over the past two weeks, his dreams about her had only gotten more intense. And now, a young boy appeared in them too. Their son.

He pulled on his shoes.

He spent a good portion of his time recently consulting Jabari historians and master carpenters, anyone with knowledge on the stories of kings past. He was searching for clarity on his vision. But there were no stories of kings who had taken foreign queens. No mention of children who came from two worlds, who would inherit the throne.

He stood up, his mind racing.

At least Alina was safe in the Golden Palace. T'challa had somehow persuaded the stubborn woman to stay in Wakanda, at least for a little bit.

"Congratulations, Brother. Nakia and I are most pleased for you and Ambassador Chen."

M'baku had accepted T'challa's congratulations, but something was wanting. Alina was not where she was supposed to be. He wanted her here in Jabari, by his side. He wanted to know that she was alright. Wanted to hear it from her own lips.

And he wanted to touch her again. Wanted to worship her body. Show her his gratitude for carrying their son.

He breathed in and caught another whiff of Alina's perfume. A memory of her smile, illuminated by firelight, came to his mind. M'baku let out a deep breath.

The ritual he did with the shaman up in the mountains a few nights ago did little to assure him.

"Hanuman smiles down upon you," the shaman had said. "You will walk a path no king has ever walked before."

When he asked the shaman about Alina and his child, the person shook their head.

"I can only see the path of the person who seeks my vision. The eye does not reveal the destinies of others."

M'baku closed his eyes, and a phrase popped in his mind.

_I will not marry you._

He frowned at the memory. When he received the invite from T'challa for tonight, he had asked if Alina would be present. Surely it was within her role as Ambassador Chen. But T'challa informed him that the African continent was not Alina's purview and that she was currently on a mission to Asia. M'baku frowned harder. He did not like that she was still working. She should be resting.

He checked himself in the mirror one last time and left his bed-chamber, the scarf trailing along behind him.

***

Alina sat on the chair, adjusting her body. Her stomach was beginning to get in the way of things. She pulled the chair out, then gave up and stood up.

"This way, my lord."

Her ears perked up, and a moment later, she felt her heart hitch in her throat. M'baku was standing in the doorway, towering over the rest of the room, dressed in a formal brown kurta. He looked every inch a king. She swallowed when she saw a brown scarf around his neck. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, then she broke the silence.

"Lord M'baku."

"Ambassador Chen." His eyes darted to her stomach. "I was under the impression that I would be dining with T'challa tonight. And that you were away from the palace."

She smiled his way. "It was a necessary ruse. I wanted a chance to talk to you in private."

She took a few steps towards him.

"I wanted to inform you that I am completing the rest of my pregnancy in Wakanda."

He raised his eyebrows.

"And I wish to raise the child in Jabari once it has arrived. If you will permit it."

His face twisted in surprise. Alina took another step towards him.

"I am aware that the child's mixed ancestry will pose challenges for you as king. I have no desires for the child to be an heir to the throne, unless he desires it for himself. I only want a good and meaningful life for him."  
Alina swallowed. "And I believe Jabari will provide him with that."

She hadn't planned to say anything past that. She looked at M'baku, but he was silent as a rock.

"My lord, I…"

He held his hand up. Alina fell silent.

"So it is a boy," he said. "I was right."

Alina furrowed her eyebrows together. That was what he got from everything she had said? He stared at her, a glimmer in his eyes. A second longer and she saw a smile creep upon his lips. She felt her face mirror his own, relief washing over her.

M'baku walked towards her, his giant steps closing the distance fast. Then, he was right up against her, looking down at her face. Alina felt her heart start to race as she looked up at him.

"And what about the question of becoming my queen?"

She hesitated and looked away.

"I care for you, Lord M'baku," she started, her stomach flipping. "But I cannot marry you."

She watched his face fall, and her own stomach plummeted.

"It is for the best. The Jabari might come to accept our son as one of their own if given the time and space to do so, but they will never accept me."

He looked at her then and took her hands in his. Alina felt warmth shoot all over her body.

"They will accept you because I accept you." He squeezed her hand. "I love you."

The plainness with which he uttered those three words sent goosebumps prickling up her neck. She struggled to focus on what she had to say.

"I do not belong in Jabari," she said. "I do not belong in Wakanda despite T'challa's best efforts to assure me otherwise."

He frowned at her, but she continued.

"Rumors are spreading fast that I might be carrying your child. They will only be solidified by your arrival here tonight."

He dropped her hands.

"When the Jabari realize that you have been…corrupted by a foreigner, they will see it as weakness and consider it an insult. Someone will challenge you for the throne, I am sure of it."

"I will defend what is mine and protect you and our child. No one can challenge me and win."

Alina swallowed at the confidence in his voice, her hairs standing on end at the power he was radiating. Her mind struggled to come up with another excuse.

"Even if you won all the challenges, there is still the question of me being your wife. I am a musician and a diplomat. I refuse to give up what I love to be by your side and raise your children."

A coy smile rose on his face, and Alina realized her mistake. She had used the plural term. She looked away, feeling her cheeks burn. He reached out and held her hand then brought it to his lips to kiss it. She closed her eyes and swallowed, feeling the heat shoot up her arm.

"I will carve a thousand rooms in my palace for you to use as you see fit," he said.

She breathed in, feeling his deep voice carry through her. It ignited something deep inside.

"You know," she said. "For a mountain man, you have some serious game."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and she chuckled, bringing her hand to his face. Her hand tingled at the contact.

"I still require time to explore this connection between us."

M'baku closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. Alina stroked his jaw with her thumb.

"I also have strong feelings for you."

He looked at her in surprise.

"I need to make sure the foundation we build our relationship on is just as solid."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Your words already prove you are a queen."

Alina felt her cheeks warm, and a second later, she felt his hand on her back, gripping and pulling her towards him. And then, he was kissing her. She reeled back in surprise, but as he kept his lips on hers, Alina felt the burning embers of her passion come to life.

She opened his mouth to his and felt him slide his tongue inside. She pressed herself into his solid body, and he snaked an arm to the back of her head, pulling her body aside for a deeper kiss. Alina felt herself melt in his arms. Then, she felt a kick in her stomach.

M'baku reeled back in shock, staring at her. Alina put a hand on her stomach, rubbing the area, and then, she took his hand and placed it over the area. They waited in silent anticipation, and a few moments later, there was another kick.

Alina watched as a huge smile spread across M'baku's face. He stroked her belly with his thumb, and she noted with excitement how his hands made her feel warm and fuzzy. After a few seconds, he removed his hand. Alina looked at him, his dark brown eyes soft and glimmering.

"I do have a question for you, my lord."

He took her hand and kissed it again.

"Have you changed your mind about providing aid to the delegates from Asia?"

He stopped stroking her knuckles and looked at her. She gave him a serene smile.

"You do not fight fair, Ms. Chen."

"I do not need to fight at all, Lord M'baku. A queen simply makes her intentions known."

They exchanged a knowing smile at that, and Alina felt his arms around her again, demanding another kiss.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed my work! You can also support my writing at ko-fi.com/syahidahwrites. 
> 
> If you want more M'baku x Alina, read Part 2. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading. x


End file.
